


Happy

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Gen, Grief, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: It's been years since he could even think he might be happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://okami-myrrhibis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://okami-myrrhibis.livejournal.com/)**okami_myrrhibis** ’s claim on my 28 themes page.

It was curious, Perceptor mused as he lifted the recharging sparkling from his precarious perch on the stool in front of the computer, how much Shatter had changed him since he had come into Bluestreak and Sunstreaker’s lives. Shatter had brought so much back out of him that the scientist had thought was lost with the death of his bondmates.

He hadn’t realized that the Seeker would be so important when he was first brought into the medbay at Reconstruction Station on Cybertron. Shatter had been so afraid that day, knowing only the harsh life the Decepticons had inflicted on him and not completely believing that the Autobots would be different. But he had also been so fascinated when Perceptor had allowed him to watch the delicate surgical procedures he was performing on Emdee. And once he was finished and closing Emdee’s cranial plates back up, Shatter had given him a brilliant smile that he couldn’t help but return.

In retrospect, it was most likely that first, tentative smile that had been the catalyst for Bluestreak to continue to allow the sparkling to continue spending time with him.

Shatter sighed softly in his recharge and snuggled closer to Perceptor’s chest plates as the scientist carried him out of the lab. He smiled softly at the sparkling, trying not to lament the fact that—in the very near future—Shatter’s wings would be too big for him to be carried this way anymore. He was determined to enjoy the Seeker’s sparklinghood for as long as possible, since he would never have any of his own.

And really, having any sparkling recharging in his arms was more than he thought would ever be possible after Ratchet and Wheeljack died.

“I love you,” he said softly, not wanting to wake Shatter. He would be certain to tell the sparkling again, once he woke.

Bluestreak gave him a strange look when Perceptor carefully handed the recharging sparkling back over to his caretaker. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” the scientist replied. “Yes, I think I am now.”  



End file.
